The Fan's Story
by Farcry King
Summary: Send in character profiles which will be my story The Dark STARS and 1st chapter is up. It is rated M need 3 characters so send them in
1. Chapter 1

Hello fans of resident evil, I am making a story where six people will turn in their character profile. The story is about when Umbrella blackmails 8 people into taking care of enemies.

So review this story and send in those characters

Here is my character and the setup for profiles

Name: Will O'Brien

Sex: Male

Age: 29

Birth Place: Boston, MA, USA

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Stamina: 8/10

Strength: 8/10

Smarts: 6/10

Close Quarters Combat: 9/10

Marksmanship: 5/10

Special Items: K-bar, Playing Cards, and Whiskey

Secret For Blackmail: Will murder 3 people For the Irish Mob

Description: A quiet man, works for the mob, dealing drugs and running rackets. The first hit he did went wrong. Now he is on the run.


	2. Kar31189

The first Character is up and done by Kar31189. So 

Name: Katherine AzureSex: FemaleAge: 20

Birth Place: Lake Tahoe, CA, USAHair: BrownEyes: Dark BrownStamina: 7/10Strength: 7/10Smarts: 9/10Close Quarters Combat: 9/10Marksmanship: 6/10

Special Items:  
1. A pendent that turns into a piece of piano wire.  
2. A portable caste player with her select use songs (If you want I can explain it if needed other wise NVM just use as a means to past the time.)  
3. A small container of garlic powder for both job and superstition reasons. Description: Born into a family of hired killers she was trained sense her first birthday the many ways of killing from fighting hand to hand and sword play to stealth and poison.  
However she never enjoyed killing and was content with reading as many books in any subject as she could find.  
One day she told her family that she wanted out and had planed to leave however that turned into her killing four members of her family and making a run for it.  
Hiding from one place to another she knows she is living on barrowed time but she will continue as long as she can.


	3. Mitzuki Suri

The next character is by Mitzuki Suri . Kept sending in the profiles only six left

Name: Mitzuki Suri  
Sex: Female  
Age: 24  
Birth Place: New York, USA  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Stamina: 7/10  
Strength: 7/10  
Smarts: 6/10  
Close Quarters Combat: 5/10  
Marksmanship: 7/10  
Secret Items: Lockpick and a pack of gum  
Secret For Backmail: Will spy and obtain information for Umbrella.  
Decription: She is a loner and a quiet person, a free-lancer spy that obtains information and sells the information to the highest bidder. However, she was set up by the person had hired her to obtain some information. She has gone into hiding from authorities.


	4. The Oracle Dragon

The 3rd character is by The Oracle Dragon. For people who don't know how to get their character in, just send it to my email or put it with a review.

Name: Shane Burns  
Sex: Male  
Birth Place: McConnellsburg, PA, USA  
Age: 16  
Hair: Blonde - short and spiked  
Eyes: Green  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
Stamina: 9/10  
Strength: 5/10  
Smarts: 8/10  
Close quarters combat: 5/10  
Marksmanship 6/10Special Items:1: Laptop - - - for hacking

2: I-pod with voice documentaries, not a really big fan of music.3: Fake ID kitSecret for Blackmail: Being used to make false ID cards to get anything and  
to go anywhere and to hack into any computer...Description: A young kid, soon be graduating in a few months, but was caught  
for selling fake Umbrella ID cards on the black market and hacking into the  
governments computer network. He wants Umbrella to pay for what they did to  
his cousin and uncle, who lived at Raccoon City. He will keep doing what he  
does best, bring Umbrella down further, further than hell itself. On  
probation, but still hopes that one day be able to attack Umbrella himself..  
Though he's just a teen, he is able to go places and climb things other  
people can't do, he may not have a lot of muscle, but he does have guts.


	5. JC Burnham

This is the forth Character and it is by JC Burnham

Name: Jakub Romanoff

Sex: Male

Age: 25

Birthplace: Moscow, Russia

Hair: Black (Cut short)

Eye: Brown

Stamina: 8/10

Strength: 8.5/10

Close Quarter Combat: 10/10

Marksman: 10/10

Skin Color: White

Special Item: FN-P90 SMG (with Scope, LAM Strap), x2 Colt Single Action America Revolver, A Golden Lighter and pack of Cigars, Silver Briefcase Contain (HK PSG 1 Sniper rifle), a pair of small framed glasses

Secret for Blackmail: Just want to make money

Uniform: Black sneaking suit, Pair of black army boots, Black belt with Silver Skull Buckle fitted to a six pocket side pack, Black Russian made Body Armour, Two hip holster (Colt SAA Revolver), FN-P90 strap to his Right side, a pair of fingerless gloves, A pair of small framed glasses and scar under his left eye

Description: Jakub Romanoff was former KGB agent and Assassin but it was soon discovered he was selling Russian made weapons and technology but they where unable to prove anything and then he went to work for Russian Mafia as contract killer and he now enjoys making money on killing people and it does bother him leaving finger prints as he had them removed when working for the KGB.


	6. Andrew Fisher15

The fifth profile is by Andrew Fisher15. The first chapter of the story is up. It is rated M and it called The Dark STARS. So read and review!

Name: Vincent Perry

Sex: Male

Age: 26

Birth Place: Chicago, Ill., USA

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Stamina: 6/10

Strength: 7/10

Smarts: 7/10

Close Quarters Combat: 8/10

Marksmanship: 7/10

Special Items: H&K .45 handgun, fighting knife.

How he could be blackmailed: If recaptured, could face life in prison.

Description: An assassin, known by the feds as 'the ghost.' Very little is known about his background. It's assumed he's ex-military, ex-mercenary, but that's unconfirmed. Grew up in the slums of Chicago, he started his career young when he killed his drunk, abusive father at age 12. Rarely plans hits out, prefers to 'wing it.'


	7. spartan175

This is by spartan175. I need two more!

Name: Alexia Ryan  
Sex: Female  
Age: 20  
Birth Place: Texas, USA  
Hair: Brown (In a ponytail with bangs falling into eyes)  
Eyes: Green  
Stamina: 8/10  
Strength: 6/10  
Smarts: 7/10  
Close Quarters Combat: 8/10  
Marksmanship: 9/10  
Secret Items: Bowie knife and prayer beads around the wrist for good luck.  
Secret For Blackmail: Her parents disappeared on a hunting trip. But just what were they hunting?  
Description: She is nice, easy-going, but she is forever changed by the past events involving her parents. Now she is on a mission. Not to get away, not to 'find herself', to get revenge.


End file.
